


Puppy Therapy

by Daretodream66



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Fluff, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 05:32:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daretodream66/pseuds/Daretodream66
Summary: Steve needs a break and Clint is there to provide.





	Puppy Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> Having a rough time with the other story, so I decided to have a little writing therapy and wrote some fluff.

Steve is stressed. It seems to be his new normal.  The last mission had gone belly up almost before they got off the jet.  Sam stepped out of the door of the jet, just before landing, and been shot out of the sky.  Steve watched in horror as he started falling, then Loki had saved him.  Steve still can’t believe that Loki is working with the Avengers, but life takes weird turns sometimes.

After a day’s rest, Clint suggested a day out. That’s how Steve finds himself standing outside Madison Square Garden looking for his friend and feeling self-conscious.  Clint comes up at a run with two coffees, handing one off to Steve.  He nods his appreciation.  Clint pats his shoulder.  “Good to see ya, Cap.”

“What are we doing here, Clint?”

Grinning fit to beat the band, Clint pushes him forward. “Dog show, man.  Dog show.”

This is how Steve finds himself sitting on the floor, surrounded by wiggling, yapping Corgi puppies, laughing at their antics. “Jesus, how are they so cute?”

Clint has his phone out, getting video to send back to the team. He isn’t the only one.  Passersby stop to watch Captain America sitting on the ground playing with puppies.  Steve is unaware of his situation, just keeps picking them up, talking to them, and telling them how much he wants to take them all home.  Their owner, a young woman by the name of Rebecca, sits on the ground with him.  “Which one would you take if you had to pick?”

She and Steve giggle when one of them, in a _ferocious_ show of _viciousness,_ bites down on Steve’s sleeve, pulling and tugging.  “As much of a trouble maker as this little one is, I think he’s the one.”  Steve picks him up, cupping him in his hands and grins as the puppy tilts his head and yaps at him.  “You’re a little shit, aren’t you?”

Rebecca laughs. “Figures you’d like him best.  That’s Jamie.  He’s named after my brother, who is also a shit.”

Steve barks out a laugh. “He’s awesome!”

“I don’t know who thinks my namesake is awesome, but give that man the puppy.” The voice comes from outside the circle of people watching Steve and when he breaks through the crowd, he and Steve freeze.  “Holy hell, you’re Steve Rogers.”

Steve’s first reaction is, ‘jesus, the man is beautiful.’ Then Jamie bites his nose.  “Ow, you little mongrel.”  He looks up at the beautiful man.  “You gonna bite my nose too?”

The beautiful man gets a glint in his eye. “I’ll bite anything you want.”

Clint who had been watching and filming the exchange, chokes on nothing. Steve doesn’t back down.  “You’d have to buy me dinner first.”  And that’s how Steve Rogers comes out as bi-sexual.  The video nearly breaks the internet.

 

Pepper walks into the common area at the Compound and freezes. Jamie is sleeping in the middle of the floor with his favorite banana toy.  Steve is standing at the windows with his arms circling Bucky from behind.

Bucky leans back into the embrace. “You know I’m in love with you, right?”

Steve’s arms tighten. “I was afraid to say it too early.  I love you too.”  He kisses the side of Bucky’s neck.

“You should move in with me.” Bucky turns in Steve’s arms.

“You sure about that. I come with a little shit of a dog.”

“Why do you think I want you to move in?” He grins.

“I see how it is.” Bucky races away from Steve, who chases after him.  Jamie wakes when his daddy starts playing and wants to join in. 

Pepper giggles and their attention is drawn to her. “This is going to be another PR nightmare, isn’t it?”

Steve knows that smile though and understands that she really doesn’t mind. “Yeah, probably.”

 

The move takes very little time since it’s just art supplies, clothes, and everything and anything a spoiled, rotten dog needs or wants. The night that Steve moves in, a man shows up with a beautiful dinner and champagne, telling them it is compliments of the Avengers.

After dinner there is slow dancing in the living room and slow kissing that builds to something more. Jamie is a shit, but also likes his daddy when he’s like this.  He likes his daddy happy because it always meant he is spoiled more and told he’s a good boy.


End file.
